


Колыбельная для брата

by Kagami



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami/pseuds/Kagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эту музыку он писал всю бесконечность своих воплощений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колыбельная для брата

«Знаешь, Адам, мне кажется, эта мелодия звучала во мне всегда. Нежная, легкая, глубокая как сон. Не зря я называю ее Колыбельной. Но она не усыпляет, нет! Она успокаивает, ставит все на свое место: настроения, мысли, желания и страсти.   
Знаешь, Адам, я закрываю глаза и слышу ее. Она вокруг. В воздухе, в земле, в воде, во мне и в тебе.  
Она рвется наружу, словно ей тесно внутри. Сколько раз я пытался ее записать! Все зря. Каждое рождение, каждое мое воплощение способно найти лишь одну ноту.   
Самая первая была записана тогда, когда началось строительство Ковчега.   
Помнишь, Адам? Ее принес легкий восточный ветер. Уверен, ты помнишь. От счастья обретения я тогда смеялся и плакал, а другие смотрели на меня, не понимая, что происходит. Именно тогда во мне проснулся Музыкант. С первой ноты вечной мелодии.   
Помнишь, Адам?..»  
***  
– Это пианино расстроено, – Нэа задумчиво нажимал одну и ту же клавишу, вновь и вновь, вслушиваясь в ее дребезжащий, печальный звук. – Вот разве это фа? И никакое это не фа, – вздохнул и аккуратно опустил крышку, но вставать не спешил.  
– Как-нибудь пригласим настройщика, – с кухни послышался голос Маны.   
– Если бы все было так просто, – покачал головой Нэа, провел рукой по крышке, словно стирая несуществующую пыль, и все же встал, потянулся и подошел к окну, оперся руками о подоконник, а носом уткнулся в стекло. – Фа, фа… – пропел он.  
– Что ты сказал? – Мана заглянул в комнату, вытирая руки полотенцем.   
– Ни-че-го, – ответил Нэа, повернулся к брату, откровенно рассматривая его. – Надо будет нотную бумагу купить. В том магазине, помнишь, который на углу? Там хорошая была.   
«Хорошая», – Мана даже вздрогнул. Денег в доме было мало, только свести концы с концами. Правда, деньги мало волновали Нэа.   
Его волновала нотная бумага.   
– Давай позавтракаем, – Мана улыбнулся. Он не мог не улыбаться брату. Он не мог ни в чем отказать ему. – А потом сходим за твоей бумагой.   
– Вот как ты можешь? – рассмеялся Нэа в ответ. – Я тебе о высоком, а ты о завтраке. У меня может музыка рождается! – он шагнул к брату и обнял его. – Знаешь, это такое странное чувство… мне почти больно. Кажется, я ухватил эту мелодию за хвост, но она все ускользает, манит, строит глазки. А ты мне о… о чем кстати?  
– О луковом супе?  
– Да! О луковом супе! Вот как так можно?  
– На голодный желудок музыку не больно-то посочиняешь. Идем, – Мана освободился из объятий брата, ухватил его за руку и потащил на кухню.   
– Идем, идем, – согласился Нэа.   
Он сел за стол, взял ложку и задумчиво покрутил ее в руках, а потом постучал по коричневой фарфоровой чашке, пока еще пустой.   
– Фа… – задумчиво протянул, стукнул еще раз, – не фа, – уверенно сказал он и принялся есть.   
***  
«Знаешь, Адам, я хорошо помню древние времена. Куда лучше более поздних. Я помню Арарат и солнце, которое всходило над убывающей водой. Я помню… Ты представляешь! Или это всего лишь библейские истории, которые рассказывала нам мама? Были ли эти горы? Был ли этот восход? Я точно помню, как сидел над обрывом, смотрел на мир и понимал, что вот она – еще одна нота той мелодии, которая бередит мне душу.   
Она была моим Ковчегом.   
Нет.  
Она становилась нашим Ковчегом».   
***  
– Нэа, ты идешь? – Мана уже был одет и ждал брата у двери.  
– Конечно! – донеслось откуда-то из глубины квартиры и затихло.  
– Нэа? – Мана все же решил переспросить.   
И в этот раз в ответ зазвучала музыка. Невероятная, глубокая, потрясающая мелодия, не смотря на то, что играли ее на вконец расстроенном пианино, хрипящем и спотыкающемся почти на каждом звуке.   
Мана прикрыл дверь и пошел в зал, замер, глядя на брата, который сейчас не замечал ничего. Для него в этот момент весь мир сжался до переплетающихся звуков.  
Нэа играл – вдохновенно, прикрыв глаза, переживая мелодию внутри себя. Он улыбался, напевая что-то под нос. Мана затаил дыхание, словно боялся помешать, испортить, сбить. Он знал, что должно случиться в финале.   
В финале все время случалось одно и то же – пустота, обрыв.   
Финала у этой мелодии пока не было.  
– Твою-то мать, – руки Нэа замерли над клавишами. – Мать-то твою! – он со злостью захлопнул крышку, побарабанил пальцами по ней, открыл опять, сыграл последние несколько аккордов, опять замер, не закончив. – Здесь должна быть фа! – попробовал сыграть еще раз, разочарованно фыркнул, вскочил и только сейчас заметил Ману. – О…  
– Я могу сходить один, – тут же сказал тот.  
– Нет! – Нэа поправил пиджак и пошел к двери. – Идем вместе. Я хочу.  
Сначала они зашли в хлебную лавку, взяли одну большую, еще горячую булку. Потом была овощная палатка, где Мана выбрал капусту и яблоки. Нэа никакого интереса к покупкам не проявлял, просто шел за братом, засунув руки в карманы. Оживился лишь тогда, когда они пришли в музыкальный магазинчик. Здесь он словно ожил. Тут же пошел к полкам с нотными тетрадями, долго там копошился, перебирая листы разлинеенной бумаги, выбрал пять, долго ровнял их и лишь потом подошел к стойке продавца.   
– Что-то еще? – спросил старик-хозяин.   
– Нет, – покачал головой Нэа, но все же оглянулся, словно ожидая найти для себя еще хоть что-то. – Нет, – повторил он и все же шагнул в дальний угол, где стоял рояль.   
Огромный, черный, мрачный, почти всегда покрытый пылью.   
– Нравится? – усмехнулся хозяин.  
– Да, – Нэа не удержался, поднял крышку и легко-легко прошелся пальцами по клавишам. – Он идеален.   
– Хотя и видел лучшие времена, – пожал плечами старик.   
– Можно? – Нэа оглянулся.  
– Конечно.  
Нэа подтянул к роялю стул, сел и замер, словно набираясь духу. Клавиши были непривычно жесткими, рояль звучал совсем не так, как их домашнее пианино, звук был глубоким, чистым, четким, окутывающим с ног до головы.   
Сначала он играл Штрауса, потом попробовал Баха, но покачал головой и положил руки на колени.   
– Не думаю, что это ваш инструмент, – незнакомый голос заставил его прийти в себя и оглянуться.   
Когда и как этот высокий мужчина вошел в магазинчик, не заметил даже хозяин. Дверь, кажется, не открывалась, колокольчик не звякал.   
– Не мой? – удивленно спросил Нэа.  
– Да, не ваш. Он не звучит так, как нужно, а вы не слышите то, что он играет.  
– М? – Нэа встал. – По-моему, это бред. Я любой инструмент могу сделать своим, – он подошел к стойке, забрал свои нотные листы. Мана тут же встрепенулся, заплатил и пошел следом.  
– Любой? Почему же вы тогда не доверили этому свою музыку?  
Нэа даже замер, покосился на незнакомца, но ничего не сказал и вышел на улицу.   
***  
«Знаешь, Адам, носить эту мелодию в себе становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее, она рвалась наружу, похожая на ветер. Но я не мог, никак не мог дать ей свободу так быстро. Просто потому что, не знал как. Для того, чтобы набраться знаний и мудрости, должно пройти время. Много времени. Порою целая вечность.   
И у меня эта вечность была.   
Ты помнишь, Адам, что нас окружало? Грязь, вонь, чума, люди, которые копошились в земле, словно черви.   
Казалось, какая тут может родиться музыка?   
Может.   
Тяжело, в муках, выворачивая тебя наизнанку, но может.   
Музыка, которая стала нашим спасением.   
***  
Всю дорогу домой Нэа молчал, прорвало его лишь тогда, когда за ним закрылась дверь.   
– Да кто он такой? – покупки полетели на стол.   
Мана едва успел подхватить посыпавшиеся из пакета яблоки. Хотя одно таки упало на пол, покатилось и замерло около ног Нэа, а тот никак не мог успокоиться:  
– Кто он такой, чтобы говорить такое мне?.. – запнулся, глядя на краснобокое яблоко у своих ног. – Кто он такой? – уже тише и спокойнее. Нэа склонился и поднял яблоко, протер о пиджак и куснул.   
Мана знал, что сейчас брата лучше не трогать.   
– Как он узнал? Как он понял?   
– Что?  
– Ведь я и правда хотел сначала сыграть совсем другое, но… но не смог! – Нэа дожевал яблоко и задумчиво уставился на огрызок.   
Мана подошел к брату и обнял его за плечи.  
– Мне кажется, ты слишком много значения придаешь мелочам.   
– Кто бы говорил, – фыркнул тот.   
Мана отпустил его, отобрал огрызок и ушел на кухню.   
– Значит, чтобы сыграть МОЮ мелодию, мне нужен МОЙ инструмент, – Нэа разложил купленную бумагу на пианино, открыл крышку и тронул пару клавиш. – Все же там не должно быть фа.   
***  
«Знаешь, Адам, иногда нужное звучание, нужную тему находишь там, где никогда бы и не подумал искать. В плаче ребенка, лае собаки, скрипе несмазанного колеса.   
Мне нравилось искать.   
Да, первые несколько тысяч лет это было так увлекательно! Я словно головоломку собирал. Звук за звуком. Нота за нотой.   
Именно тогда я отчетливо понял, что все мое существование посвящено одному: этой безумной музыке.  
Я слышал ее в ходе облаков, в шуршании песка, в крике чаек. Я жил только ею. И немного тобой.  
Эта музыка стала моим якорем».   
***  
На следующий день он увидел давешнего незнакомца, выйдя из дома. Казалось, мужчина просто ждал его.  
Нэа удивленно замер на месте, а потом передернул плечами, повернулся на каблуках и пошел куда глаза глядят, совсем не туда, куда ему было нужно. Когда он это понял, то сильно разозлился, в первую очередь на себя.   
Незнакомец следовал за ним. Как привязанный.   
Это продолжалось довольно долго. Они кружили по городу, делая вид, что просто гуляют. Но терпение Нэа было не безграничным. Он замер за очередным поворотом и дождался странного типа, преследующего его.   
– Это что за игры в шпионов? – набросился он на мужчину, когда тот, ни о чем не подозревая, свернул за угол. – Вы что, извращенец? Так полиция быстро с вами разберется!   
– Да, – незнакомец замер перед ним, смущенно улыбаясь. – То есть, нет…  
– Так да или нет? – Нэа сунул руки в карманы, оперся о стену и без стеснения рассматривал мужчину.  
Высокий, плотного телосложения, одет как франт: черный костюм, дорогой, но чуть помятый, словно его владелец не снимал его уже как минимум сутки, лакированные туфли, начищенные до блеска, цилиндр, который украшала веточка жасмина, трость.   
– Смотря на какой вопрос, – улыбка у незнакомца была чуть смущенной, располагающей и очень доброй.   
Нэа поймал себя на том, что и сам улыбается.  
– Мне просто нужен Музыкант, – вдруг сказал его собеседник. – Я его давно ищу, но, кажется, уже нашел.   
– Кто вы? – голос Нэа почему-то зазвучал хрипло.   
– Адам, – просто ответил незнакомец, словно это имя объясняло все.   
А Нэа накрыла лавина обрывочных, безумных, ярких воспоминаний. Он ухватился за голову и сполз по стене на тротуар. Внутри него творился хаос, рождались и умирали вселенные, горело неугасимое пламя и шел черный снег.   
– Я Нэа, Нэа Уокер, – наконец, выдавил он из себя. – Я Нэа…   
Адам присел перед ним на корточки, коснулся щеки:  
– Ты Нэа. Ты – Четырнадцатый Ной. Ты – Музыка Ноя.   
– Не трогай меня! – хрипло заорал тот. – Не смей! – попытался встать, чуть не упал, оттолкнул потянувшегося было ему помочь Адама. – Не трогай!   
Ему было плохо. Что-то внутри рвало его на части, мешало дышать и заставляло сердце мчаться в бешеном ритме.   
Как он добрался домой, Нэа почти не помнил. Помнил лишь как держался за перила, чтобы не свалиться с лестницы, как барабанил в дверь, помнил испуганные глаза Маны, когда тот втаскивал его в коридор, а потом в спальню, на кровать.   
– Нэа, что?..  
– Не уходи, – шептал тот, цепляясь за брата. – Побудь со мной.   
Мана с ужасом смотрел на его сереющую кожу и желтеющие глаза.  
– Я с тобой, – он лег рядом, обнял брата, пытаясь успокоить, взять часть боли на себя, – может, нужен врач?  
– Нет! – почти закричал Нэа. – Нет, – прошептал, хрипло дыша на ухо Мане. – Ты просто будь. Ты просто… – и его тело выгнула очередная судорога.   
***  
«Знаешь, Адам, что я больше всего не люблю в нашей бесконечной жизни? Осознавать себя. Это больно. А боль я ненавижу.   
И каждый раз, каждый гребаный раз ты был рядом, Адам.   
Не знаю, благодарить тебя за это или проклинать.  
А еще я думаю о том, что моя музыка приходила всегда раньше моей настоящей личности. Да, она каждый раз была со мной с самого моего рождения. Такая родная, глубокая, всепоглощающая.  
Иногда мне кажется, что я – это и есть Музыка. А ты никогда не переубеждал меня в обратном.  
И чем дальше, тем я больше и больше становлюсь ею. Я – это и есть Музыка?»  
***  
Плохо было весь день. Нэа то лежал в постели, то слонялся по комнатам призраком. Его бросало то в жар, то в холод. А еще он никогда раньше не замечал, как громко тикают часы в зале.  
Оглушающе!   
Под вечер стало чуть легче, еда уже не вызывала стойкого отвращения. Но часы не стали тикать тише.   
Уснул Нэа почти сразу, лишь только коснулся головой подушки, просто провалился в забытье с яркими, странными снами.   
Он видел себя шагающим из эпохи в эпоху, а рядом с ним шел еще кто-то. Но лица этого кого-то никак не удавалось рассмотреть. Впрочем, это было неважно, потому что страха не было. Было спокойно и правильно.   
– Что это? – пытался спросить Нэа, но не мог.  
– Это наш дом, – все равно ответили ему.   
– Кто ты? – все так же не спросил он.  
– Адам, – был ответ.   
А потом Нэа увидел в небесах странное сооружение, замер, разглядывая его.   
– Не может быть, – прошептал он, вспоминая. – Не может… Я вернулся.   
– Добро пожаловать домой, – зазвучало со всех сторон.   
Проснулся он в прекрасном настроении, великолепно себя чувствуя. От вчерашнего недомогания даже следа не осталось. Нэа потянулся и встал. Одеваться совсем не хотелось и он, как был, в одной ночной рубашке, пошел на кухню, откуда аппетитно пахло яичницей с беконом и кофе.   
– Мана, ты еще дома, а как же… – он замер в дверях, удивленно глядя на Адама, который стоял у плиты.  
– Мана уже ушел, – сказал тот, колдуя над сковородой. – Садись, сейчас будем завтракать.   
– Адам, – как-то глухо сказал Нэа.  
– Да? – тот уже раскладывал по тарелкам еду.  
– А-дам, – Нэа словно пробовал на вкус его имя.   
Он сел за стол, положил перед собой руки и уложил на них голову.   
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – перед ним поставили тарелку.  
– Великолепно.   
– Я рад, – взяв вилку, Нэа поковырялся в яичнице и опять посмотрел на раннего гостя. – Как Мана впустил тебя?  
– А он меня и не впускал, – Адам сел напротив и уже ел, ловко орудуя вилкой и ножом.   
Нэа только хмыкнул.   
***  
«Знаешь, Адам, я скучаю…   
Я скучаю по прежним временам. Казалось, тогда все было чуть-чуть по-другому. Светлее, проще, ярче.   
И музыка давалась проще.   
Я же помню, как она звенела колокольчиком, взлетала в небеса с песней жаворонка, вспыхивала внутри звездным сиянием.   
Куда все это пропало?  
Знаю, ты не ответишь мне. На этот вопрос вообще не существует ответа.   
Все мы становимся злее на пути к своей цели, правда, Адам?  
Как жаль, что наши цели не совпали…»  
***  
Нэа долго рассматривал себя в зеркале: серо-коричневая кожа, желтые глаза и кресты-стигматы на лбу.   
– Идеально, – руки Адама легли ему на плечи, чуть сжали.   
– Думаешь? – Нэа поправил челку, рассмеялся, вывернулся из рук Адама и повернулся к нему лицом. – Ты же пришел не просто так?  
– Не просто, – кивнул тот, – я пришел, чтобы забрать тебя домой.   
И лишь сейчас Нэа целиком и полностью осознал, что с ним произошло, память накрыла его с головой. Он пошатнулся, ухватился за Адама.  
– Но…  
Адам обхватил его, обнял и прижал к себе.  
– Мы ждали тебя так давно. Уже все в сборе. Ты последний. Как всегда.   
– Как всегда?  
– Да, всегда заставляешь ждать себя. И приходишь лишь тогда, когда хочешь.  
Нэа улыбнулся, уткнулся лбом в плечо Адама.   
– Дома ждет праздничный стол…  
– Подожди, – прервал его Нэа. – А как же Мана?  
Адам даже не нашелся, что сказать в первое мгновение.  
– Что – Мана? – нахмурился он.   
– Он мой брат…  
– Он никто!  
Теперь нахмурился Нэа, отстранился от Адама, опять повернулся к зеркалу и повторил:  
– Он мой брат.   
– Он человек.   
Нэа пожал плечами, и Адам не посмел больше настаивать – упрямство Четырнадцатому было не занимать.   
– А два дома – это даже забавно, – решил тот наконец. – Знаешь, что? Я приду к вам, но тогда, когда захочу сам.   
***  
«Знаешь, Адам, у меня постоянно было ощущение, что чего-то не хватает. Чего-то неуловимого, неосознанного.   
Я иногда пытался сказать тебе об этом. Но ты никогда не понимал меня. Просто просил очередной раз сыграть. Да. И я играл. Все яснее и яснее осознавая, что музыки мне не хватает тоже.  
Моей неоконченной музыки.   
Я все никак не мог найти нужных нот, нужного ритма, нужной концовки.   
И это доводило меня до белого каления.   
Нашими долгими ночами я говорил тебе о том, что надо что-то менять. А ты кивал, подтверждая, что нужно, но для этого надо все приготовить.   
Я знал твои планы. Мне они казались смешными и глупыми.  
Знаешь, Адам, я ведь, в конце концов, нашел то, чего мне не хватало. Простое, человеческое тепло. Я понял это, когда рядом со мной был Мана».  
***  
Адам ушел ровно за десять минут до того, как Мана вернулся с работы. Усталый, но, как всегда, улыбающийся, с пакетом еды и лекарством.  
– Как ты, Нэа? – спросил он,   
– Я прекрасно, – тот отобрал у брата покупки, отнес на кухню и замер у стола, словно что-то обдумывая.   
– Что? – спросил Мана, заходя следом.   
– Сегодня я хочу праздника, – ответил ему Нэа. – Яркого и безумного. Хочу, чтобы мы отметили мой день рождения.   
– День рождения? – переспросил Мана. – Но ведь…  
– Молчи, просто молчи, – Нэа резко повернулся к нему и обнял, – ни о чем не спрашивай, ничего не говори.   
И Мана затих, прижимаясь к брату.   
– Я просто родился. Тот я, который настоящий, истинный. Это сложно понять, я знаю. Просто поверь мне, Мана. Сегодня великий день.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул тот, – сегодня великий день.   
Руки Нэа прошлись по его спине, замерли на поясе.  
– Сегодня у нас будут свечи, отличное вино и музыка. Все то, что так кружит голову и греет тело. Я хочу танцевать с тобой, Мана. Хочу пить из одного бокала. Хочу… – Нэа запнулся, отстранился и увидел, что Мана смотрит на него слегка испуганными глазами.  
– Нэа? – он коснулся его лба, словно проверяя температуру.   
– Я не болен, брат. Поверь мне, не болен. Я просто вернулся.   
Да, потом было вино, бутылка, которую они берегли на Рождество, были свечи по всему дому, было головокружение и смех. Потом была музыка. Нэа играл легко и непринужденно, словно в нем что-то переродилось, словно музыкой стал он сам. А потом они спали, прижавшись друг к другу, словно пытаясь стать одним целым.   
– Так-так, – посреди комнаты приоткрылась резная дверь и из нее выглянула девочка лет десяти, лизнула огромный разноцветный леденец на палочке и оглянулась. – Ведь это он и есть?  
– Да, – ответил Адам.   
– Брааатик, – протянула девочка и тихо рассмеялась. – Ты увидел все, что хотел?  
– Идем отсюда.  
И дверь, захлопнувшись, пропала.   
***  
«Знаешь, Адам, я всегда брал только то, что хотел.   
Хотя, конечно, знаешь.   
Все эти фейерверки, конфетти, свечи, сладости и прочая мишура никогда не привлекали меня. У меня всегда была моя музыка, мои мечты, мои желания и стремления.   
А ты баловал меня.  
Впрочем, меня же нельзя не баловать.   
Белая комната с зеркалами, кровать под балдахином, мягкие кресла и пианино. Твой самый дорогой подарок. Дорогой во многих смыслах.   
Ах, как он звучал!  
Хотя, почему же звучал? Звучит…  
Ведь звучит.  
Из всего, что меня окружало в Ковчеге, по нему я скучаю больше всего.  
Еще немного, еще совсем немного времени, и я вернусь…»  
***  
– Брааатик! – Род, как обычно, повисла у него на шее.   
Но это было приятно, Род он любил. Любил свою маленькую девочку, свою Мечту, свою сладкую конфетку. Он подхватил ее на руки и закружил. Та восхищенно завизжала, цепляясь за него еще сильнее – не оторвешь.   
Когда он поставил ее на пол, она какое-то время не отпускала его, а потом, поцеловав в щеку, все же разжала руки.   
– Ты как раз к обеду, – довольно пропыхтел Адам. Он сидел в глубоком кресле-качалке и набирал петли на спицы.   
– Это будут варежки, – заговорщицким тоном прошептала Род на ухо Нэа.  
Варежки, значит варежки.   
Нэа подошел к Адаму и заглянул ему через плечо.  
– Я не голоден.   
– Нет, нет, нет! – возмутилась Род. – Все ждали только тебя!  
– Все ждали только тебя, – повторил за ней сидящий недалеко Удовольствие и зевнул.   
– Только тебя! – Узы вскочили со своих мест и принялись носиться вокруг.   
Нэа вдруг ощутил внутри невероятное тепло. Он рассмеялся, чмокнул Адама в щеку и пошел к столу.  
– Хорошо, хорошо.   
Род зааплодировала, забралась на стол с ногами.  
– Что же ты делаешь? – чуть поморщился чопорный Желание.   
Но девочка не обратила на него внимания, только рассмеялась и подобралась к огромному, чуть кособокому торту, провела пальцем по белому крему и лизнула.  
– Вкусно! Мы же начнем с него?  
– Мы начнем с него! – к ней присоединился Нэа, который уже тоже сидел на столе.   
Адам строго посмотрел на проказников, но ничего не сказал, продолжая вязать, бормоча что-то про прекрасный, тихий семейный ужин. Хотя каким-каким, но тихим он не был точно. Крики, визг, смех, швыряние едой. И все это продолжалось ровно до того момента, как Адам отложил вязание и встал.  
– Побаловались, и будет, – сказал он с улыбкой.   
В комнате воцарилась тишина.   
– Нэа, сыграешь нам?   
– Сыграю, – кивнул тот. – Если есть на чем.   
– Есть, – Адам поманил его за собой.   
В соседней комнате его ждал рояль. Огромный, белоснежный.  
Нэа замер в дверях, глядя на него, а потом пошел к нему медленно, бесшумно, словно охотник, заметивший добычу. Обошел вокруг, касаясь рукой прохладной крышки, присматриваясь, приноравливаясь. Сел на стул перед ним, выдохнул и лишь после этого коснулся клавиш.   
***  
«Знаешь, Адам, ведь мир – наша игрушка. Во всем своем головокружительном разнообразии. Неужели ты не понимаешь, что если ее сломать, то восстановить уже не получится? В любом случае, это уже будет другая игрушка.  
Другой я не хочу.  
Слышишь? Не хочу! Я против!  
И ты будешь считаться со мной».  
***  
Мана кашлял целую ночь. А Нэа носился от кухни в спальню, а из спальни в ванную.   
– Может, врача? – не выдержал он наконец.  
– Не надо, – махнул рукой брат, – я и так прекрасно знаю все то, что мне скажут.   
– Мана, – начал было Нэа.  
– Не надо, – покачал головой тот и опять закашлялся.   
Час шел за часом. За окном уже светлело.   
Утром пришли Адам и Род. Дверь соткалась посреди комнаты и девочка, выглянувшая из нее, поморщила нос – в комнате пахло лекарствами и болезнью.   
Нэа сидел на стуле у кровати брата и дремал, вымотавшись.   
– Как думаешь, он спит? – Род шагнула вперед и замерла.  
Но ответил ей не Адам, который шел следом, а Мана. Он вышел из кухни с чашкой чая и увидел гостей.   
– Не стоит, – кивнул он, – пусть спит. Быть может, хотите чаю?  
Род задумчиво рассматривала Ману, словно он был экзотическим зверьком.   
– Чай – это неплохо, – Адам чуть подтолкнул ее вперед.   
Та передернула плечами и, словно вспомнив о том, как должны себя вести маленькие девочки, закивала:  
– Да, чай. Со сладостями.   
Три чашки на столе, конфеты в вазочке и пара яблок – вот и весь нехитрый завтрак. Мана все кашлял, но пытался это делать как можно тише.   
Род попробовала чай, едва заметно скривилась и достала свой леденец, обмакнула его в чашку, покрутила, словно размешивая, подняла глаза на Ману и сказала:  
– Он должен вернуться домой.   
Пару минут царила тишина, а потом Мана кивнул.  
– Я ведь не держу, – голос у него был усталый и хриплый.   
Род покосилась на Адама и опять уткнулась в чашку.  
– Он не уйдет, – печально заметил Адам.  
– Уйдет, – уверенно сказал Мана. – Я поговорю с ним.   
Род встрепенулась, отодвинула чашку с приторно сладким чаем:  
– Правда?!   
– Правда, – улыбнулся Мана и опять закашлялся.  
– Бедненький, – с наигранной жалостью произнесла Род.  
Адам удовлетворенно кивнул и положил на край стола конверт.  
– Что это? – Мана нахмурился.  
– Этого хватит на врача.   
– Мне не нужно…  
– Нужно, – Адам говорил тихо, но сразу становилось ясно – отказа он не примет.   
Мана нахохлился:  
– Вы пытаетесь купить его?  
– Не его. Тебя. Есть разница.  
– Меня, – Мана встал, взял чашку и подошел к окну. Когда он обернулся, ранних гостей уже не было.   
– Ах, какой же ты добрый, Адамчик, – рассмеялась Род, когда за ними закрылась дверь.  
– Пусть живет, быть может, он нам еще понадобится.   
***  
«Знаешь, Адам. Я люблю тебя. Любил всегда. Сходил с ума. Лишь рядом с тобой я чувствовал себя цельным.   
Думаю, это тебе мог сказать каждый из нашей семьи.   
Но как бы я не любил тебя, Адам, себя и свою музыку я люблю куда больше. Может, именно этим я и отличаюсь от других».  
***  
Нэа и правда вернулся в Ковчег. Пришел под вечер, пьяный, грязный, бездумно глянул на всех и ушел в свою комнату. Адам последовал за ним.   
Целую ночь за стенами Ковчега бушевала гроза. Под утро она утихла. И все вернулось на круги своя.   
Надолго ли?  
– Я ненавижу тебя, – шептал Нэа, лежа в объятьях Адама. – Я видеть тебя не хочу, – трясло его. – Как ты мог? – он вставал с кровати и уходил вглубь комнаты.  
– Мы семья, – пытался вразумить его Адам.  
– Заткнись! – выходил из себя Нэа.   
– Он все равно умрет.   
– Он мой брат!  
– А я тогда кто?..  
– Ты… – Нэа возвращался обратно к кровати и жестко целовал Адама, прокусывая ему губы. – Ты – жалок.   
– Не смей…  
– Молчи…   
Но не только ярость и злость терзали Нэа, музыка рвалась из него. Он мог сутками просиживать за роялем, не обращая внимания на усталость и голод. И он чувствовал: еще немного, и он закончит мелодию, которую писал тысячелетиями.   
***  
«Ты знаешь, Адам, моя музыка – это мои чувства, мои ощущения, моя жизнь. И все это связано с тобой. С тобой! Каждая нота, каждый звук, каждое сумасшествие моей бесконечной жизни».  
***  
С его рук капала кровь. Крови вообще вокруг было очень много. Яркая, теплая, солоноватая на вкус, одуряюще пахнущая.   
– Адааам, ты где? – Нэа шел по Ковчегу: комната за комнатой, коридор за коридором. – Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, я иду искааать…  
Но только тишина была ему ответом.   
Все началось так внезапно, так бессмысленно и безумно.   
Он опять сидел за роялем, пытаясь закончить мелодию, но финал никак не приходил. Чего-то не хватало. Какой-то сущей мелочи. И это выводило из себя, разрывало на части.   
– Так не должно быть! – бормотал Нэа, неотрывно глядя в никуда, – так быть не должно, – в висках шумело, голова болела нещадно. – Не должно! – он ударил кулаками по клавишам, заорал, ударил опять и опять.   
Потом перед глазами потемнело. А вскоре запахло кровью.  
– Ктооо не спрятался, я не виноват!   
Последнее, что он помнил – безумный взгляд Род, и боль на лице Адама.   
– Я не виноват…  
***  
«Знаешь, Адам, ведь именно тогда я и дописал свою мелодию. Мелодию на века. Совершенство, заключенное в звуке. Ведь ей не хватало сущего пустяка, мелочи. И понять это помог мне тоже ты.   
Этой мелодии не хватало смерти».


End file.
